Hero's Calling
by MusicFilmRocks
Summary: 15 years after the events of The Last Olympian, a terrible tragedy strikes Camp Half-Blood. 10 years after that, the four survivors have been living fairly isolated lives. What happens when they're forced to reunite to stop another Titan uprising? This story focuses on my own original characters!
1. Capture The Flag Goes Horribly Wrong

**My very first story! How exciting! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Capture the Flag Goes Horribly Wrong

25 years ago, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and a small army of demigods managed to save Olympus from total destruction. 10 years ago, the gods and goddesses sat content as they watched a new generation of their children train to be great warriors. Little did they know that a great tragedy was about to take place. Before we get to that, there is a piece of the puzzle that must be put in place.

"How can you sit there eating tin cans when we are in the midst of a crisis?", Chiron bellowed. What was this crisis you ask?

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about this unexplained weakening of the camp's magical barrier?", Grover retorted. Yeah, that. Last time it was the poisoning of the enormous pine tree that stood on top of Half-Blood Hill, but this time was different

Chiron sighed. "I suppose all we _can _do is to make sure the campers are prepared for the worst." And the worst was certainly to come.

The campers were preparing for the usual game of capture the flag. With armor tightened, weapons ready, and teams assembled, the campers gathered to start the game.

"Begin!", Chiron shouted, and the game was on.

The young demigods charged into the woods in search of the other team's flag. In the distance…..**BOOM, BOOM.** Nobody could hear it over the clang of sword against sword….**BOOM, BOOM.** A son of Ares wrestles with his opponent….**BOOM, BOOM.** A daughter of Demeter wraps her opponent with vines before he can grab the flag…**BOOM, BOOM. **Then it happened. The forest erupted in terrified screams and courageous battle cries as the army of monsters charged into the camp. The campers fought very bravely, killing several. In the end, however, there was no stopping them. Gnashing claws and teeth spelled the end for one demigod after another. It happened so fast that all their parents could do was watch in horror.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Tartarus, Cronos laughed with satisfaction. "My plan worked perfectly. The weakening in the camp's defenses gave me the perfect opportunity to attack. With the demigods exterminated, I can finally destroy Olympus once and for all!"

That night, the gods and goddesses wept as the largest funeral fire in Camp Half-Blood history burned. As you could imagine, Grover was sent away immediately on an emergency scouting mission. He, Chiron, even the gods assumed that all was lost. What they didn't know then was that four demigods had managed to escape. In fact, it would go unnoticed for the next 10 years.

This is their story. Not the story of how they were claimed by their parent, or how they learned to cope with being half-bloods. No. This is the story of how four extraordinary girls grew into four extraordinary women. They never suspected that they would save the world as we know it.

**There you have it! Hope it wasn't too gruesome or depressing. The whole story isn't like that, though. Reviews much appreciated! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. Elementary, My Dear Julie

Chapter 2: Elementary, My Dear Julie

"Okay, class dismissed."

The class of giggling second-grade students let of sighs of relief and squeals of delight as they made their way out the door. Yes, a typical Friday at a typical elementary school. It has, at this point, been 10 years since the previously mentioned tragedy. A tragedy which, of course, nobody knew about except those intimately involved. The teacher let out a sigh of her own as she made her way to clean the chalkboard.

Now, you may be wondering a few things. Why am I telling you about this particular teacher? Who is she? For starters, she happens to know a lot about what happened at Camp Half-Blood all those years ago. You guessed it; she's one of the survivors. Specifically, Julie Jeffries, daughter of Athena. She looks much like her mother and half-siblings. She has soft blond hair, beautiful gray eyes, and is remarkably intelligent. What a fitting profession she chose, as well.

Ms. Jeffries reluctantly made her way back to her desk where she planned to grade her students' homework from the night before. When she got there, she picked up the small statue of an owl which she stubbornly kept on her desk, rubbing it affectionately. She didn't want to completely forget who she was. Most importantly, she didn't want to forget who her mother was. In the back of her mind, she regretted running. Athena's children are supposed to be among the bravest warriors, second only to children of Ares, obviously. Besides, if she had stayed to fight, she might have been able to save some of her friends, all of which she presumed to be dead. Setting the statue back down on her desk, she sat and began to grade the worksheets.

After about 45 minutes, Julie had finished grading the homework. She stood, put on her coat, grabbed her bag, and began to leisurely make her way home. She had settled in a small, one-bedroom house directly across the street from where she worked. This sufficed, considering her whole life revolved around the school. She felt there was nothing left for her elsewhere anymore.

Upon walking through the front door, Julie decided she was hungry for an early dinner. She made her way to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. She quickly resolved to make her favorite sandwich, turkey seasoned with sun-dried tomatoes with Swiss cheese on white bread. Julie settled down on the couch in front of the television with her sandwich. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, accompanied by what sounded like a fluttering of wings.

Julie knew all too well what that meant. Smiling slightly, she walked to the door and opened it. On her porch was a small, white envelope with her name scrawled on the front. Yes, Hermes had indeed been here. Curious, she picked up the envelope. When she turned it over, she gasped in surprise. Sealing the flap of the envelope was what she recognized as the official seal of Olympus, which the gods used when they had to send important messages. This, of course, meant that the enclosed letter must be important.

And from…

"Mom?"

**14 views for the first chapter of my very first story! Cool! Now, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Performances and Prophesies

Chapter 3: Performances and Prophesies

Are you ready to hear about the second survivor? Great! Her life is about as exciting as that of a young woman who is terrified out of her mind can be.

Her name is Alice Everhart, daughter of Apollo. She has long, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. As you can guess, she is extremely skilled in music, poetry, archery, and healing. For the past 10 years, however, she's been tending to focus on music and poetry. She didn't have the heart or desire to practice archery or healing anymore. Alright, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Let me tell you what she's doing at this very moment.

The audience erupted in thunderous applause as the final notes of the concerto rang through the auditorium. Flowers and coins were tossed onto the stage to congratulate the performer. The performer, in case it wasn't obvious, is Alice. She loved that the audiences enjoy her performances, but what mattered most to her was that she got to play her favorite instrument, the viola. It's surprising how many people don't know what a viola is. It is slightly larger than a violin, but smaller than a cello. Much like a cello, however, it has a C string instead of an E string. Alice smiled widely at the audience, and took one final bow.

Once the audience had dispersed, Alice gradually made her way off the stage. Tonight was an important night. It was the night she got her paycheck from the manager of the theater. The manager did not like Alice very much at all, but Alice loved playing here too much to quit. Not to mention she was too scared to find another place to live. After her first few paychecks, Alice had saved up enough money to have an addition built on to the theater to serve as her home. She loved this theater, and she didn't much like the idea of looking for a house or apartment. It seemed like a great idea. The only problem, as I mentioned, was the manager.

Alice now stood in front her least favorite room in the theater, the manager's office. Alice took a deep breath in preparation, and then slowly knocked on the door.

A voice from inside said, with a twinge of bitterness, "Come in, Alice."

Alice opened the door and timidly eased her way into the room.

"I know what you're here for. Here, take it," said the manager, thrusting Alice's check in her direction. Alice smiled as she took it, but it quickly turned back into a frown as she saw that she was only being given $100.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but this is only half of what you promised me."

"What? Do you think you're playing in a major symphony?" snapped the manager.

"No. Of course I don't. It's just that we agreed on $200," replied Alice.

The manager sighed. "I understand. I took pity on the frightened little 15 year-old girl who begged me to let her play in my theater three nights a week in exchange for some money to live on. Now I've decided that $100 is plenty. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have that addition to live in. Isn't that enough?"

"I paid for that addition!" Alice retorted.

"Yes, with money I gave you. There's really no difference," explained the manager.

"I suppose you're right, but it's still completely unfair of you to cut my salary in half! I work very hard, and the audiences love me!" Alice's anger was building.

"Alice, I appreciate the business you bring to my humble theater. I really do. I would rather spend that extra $100 every week on renovations to the theater! Not on some ungrateful musician who wandered in off the street, even if you are talented! If you _ever_ speak to me in this manner again, that addition is being torn down, and you can go back to wherever you came from! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be on my way."

As the manager stormed out the room, Alice couldn't help but shed a tear. She despised those vicious monsters that had torn her friends apart all those years ago, forcing her to this place that she loved and hated at the same time.

Alice ran to the apartment-sized room she had been calling home for the past 10 years, and cried for a full half-hour. $100 would barely buy her enough food for the week, let alone all the other necessities. Even after she had calmed down, Alice was still trembling. She braced herself, knowing what this signaled. She gripped her stomach in pain. Suddenly, her eyes glowed bright green. She murmured, in a voice that sounded tripled…

_A woeful time for four women scarred_

_Their lives of solitude no longer barred_

_There is a great battle they must fight_

_For all four it will be a great plight_

_There will be a great show of courage and power_

_From the one who is delicate like a flower_

_And in the end, their parents' love_

_Will shine like a light from up above_

Are you shocked? I thought you might be. You see, Alice's body houses the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. It was passed down to her by her mother. You might remember her as Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Everhart, ever since she married Alice's step-dad. Luckily, Alice gets along with him well enough. Alice hadn't talked to her parents once in the 10 years since the tragedy. As long as I'm mentioning it, none of the four survivors had. It's not that they didn't love their parents; it's just that they knew they would notify Chiron as soon as they discovered they were alive. None of them wanted that

This had been Alice's first prophecy in the 10 years as well, and a strange one at that. Before she even had time to contemplate it's meaning, she heard a light rap at her door which was followed by a bird-like fluttering. Without hesitating, she opened the door. What she discovered was a letter very much like the one our friend Julie received. One glance at the seal which closed the envelope informed her of the nature of the letter. It was from her father.

Somehow, she felt she had a pretty good idea what the letter said.


	4. Like Bees To A Flower In Bloom

Chapter 4: Like Bees To A Flower In Bloom

Let me start by painting a mental image for you. Picture this, an abandoned warehouse located at the edge of a city. It hasn't been used for storage for a very long time, and reeks of garbage and rotting wood. Just one glance would be enough to convince almost anyone that it hadn't even been opened, let alone used, for at least 10 years.

This isn't exactly where you pictured the third survivor, a daughter of Aphrodite, to have chosen to spend all this time, is it? I didn't think so. Regardless, this is, in fact, where Marie Elfirth has been living for the past 10 years. To ask why would be most understandable. Allow me to explain. How would you feel if you had witnessed what Marie did? She's scared half to death. Even after all this time.

This seems as good a time as any to describe Marie. She's relatively small for a 25 year-old. She has big brown eyes, and naturally dark brown hair which she dyed bright red as a teenager. She has all the charming qualities and talents typical of Aphrodite's children.

In all honesty, Marie should have known she was a daughter of Aphrodite as soon as she discovered she was a half-blood. I say this because boys had always flocked to her like bees to a flower in bloom. It had started around 6th grade. This is usually the time when boys have the shocking revelation that girls don't have "cooties" and start developing crushes, and Marie was the pick of the lot. Not only was she gorgeous, but didn't even have to try to be. She was also modest, sweet, and caring. On top of all that, she had the natural attraction of Aphrodite on her side. She was the girl all the boys were in love with and all the other girls wanted to be. Marie had related all this to Chiron when she had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He was almost ready to conclude who her parent was right then, but had felt it was safer to wait until Aphrodite was ready to claim her. It was obvious to all the other campers as well, who were amazed she didn't see it too. Then again, Aphrodite's children aren't really known for being observant.

It's such a shame that this girl has been reduced to living in a dirty warehouse. The only reason she didn't have a boyfriend was because she had been terrified into solitary confinement. Now, her only companion was a cat who she had named Crystal for her glossy white coat. When Marie had first come across this warehouse, she had discovered a tiny, week-old kitten wandering around the lot. It had evidently been abandoned. Taking pity on the adorable little animal, Marie had decided to take care of her. The two have been best friends ever since. Crystal is now 10 years old, quite a long time to live for a cat. Marie worried every day about losing another best friend. So far, though, things seemed to be going okay.

About once, sometimes twice, a week, Marie would muster up the courage to walk out to the nearest road with a tin can. She would sit on the side of the road and sing in hopes of collecting enough tips to buy some food for herself and Crystal. Marie was actually a very good singer. Along with her naturally pretty voice, its soothing tone gave her singing a pleasant quality. People were quite generous, and she usually managed to acquire enough money.

Today was one such day. She had made a total of $10, and had bought soup for herself and a small fish for Crystal. Marie enjoyed feeding Crystal bits of fish. She had stopped making her do tricks a while ago because she wanted her to live for as long as possible. The two of them were enjoying their feast on a soft pink blanket which Marie had brought with her. She may have been desperate to get away, but she simply couldn't leave behind the blanket she had had since she was a baby. It was dirty and ragged by now, but still comfortable enough to sleep on. Besides, it gave her a sense of security. By the time the fish was gone and Marie had taken her last gulp of soup, it was getting late. Marie fell back on the blanket with a sigh, and decided to inform Crystal of the two thoughts she had during the meal. She knew she wouldn't get an intelligible response from the cat, but it comforted her to have someone to talk to. So, she began.

"Crystal, do you think my mother knows I'm alive?" Marie asked the cat.

When there was no responsive meow, Marie moved on to her next thought.

"Sometimes, I wonder if maybe someone else survived that monster attack after all."

There was still no noise from Crystal. Marie looked over to see the cat curling up next to her, getting ready to go to sleep. She decided she had better do the same. At the thought of sleeping, however, Marie grew tense and wide-eyed. Even after all these years, she still had the nightmares. It was always a vision of one of the grotesque monsters killing someone she cared about. Sometimes, it was her boyfriend at the time, a son of Apollo. Sometimes, it was a best friend. Noticing the fear radiating off of the poor woman, Crystal roused herself to lick her friend's cheek, then mewed softly.

"It's alright, Crystal. I'll be fine," Marie told her pet. After a reassuring pat on the head, the cat settled back down to go to sleep.

Just as Marie was about to do the same, she heard a banging at the large doors of the warehouse. It was followed by what sounded like a pair of wings flying off into the night. You can imagine how strange this seemed to Marie. Who in the world would come here? Shaking off the thought once she realized the familiarity of the wings, Marie went to the doors. Once she had successfully tugged them open, she noticed an envelope as white as Crystal's fur sitting on the concrete. She picked it up, and turned it over to open it. She let out a gasp when she saw the seal.

"So, she does know I'm alive."

**Challenge: I'll bet some of my younger readers can guess who I picture playing Marie if I ever turn this into a movie! :) In fact, can you guess who I'd like to play Julie, Alice, and the fourth survivor once I introduce you to her?**


	5. A Happy Birthday, Sort Of

Chapter 5: A Happy Birthday, Sort Of

How did you spend your last birthday? Did you have a party with family and friends? Did you receive gifts? I'm willing to bet you did. Now, here's another question. Do you imagine that any of the four survivors have spent their birthdays in this way since the tragedy? The answer is absolutely not.

For the past 10 years, Riley Davenport had done nothing on her birthday except sit and think about the fact that she is a year older. She was determined, however, to make sure that her 25th birthday was different. There were just two problems. She had no friends, and she didn't dare call her mom or step-dad. She was stuck spending her birthday alone. So, she had settled for the small box of dark chocolate cupcakes and some candles. These items were being transported in the small bag which was dangling from her arm as she walked towards the building her apartment was in.

Riley was slightly surprised by what she could manage to afford with the salaries of the many part-time jobs she'd had over the years. She was currently employed at a local boutique, selling clothes which were just barely affordable. Riley didn't get along well with the owner of the store. The woman was hardly older than she was, yet treated her like an incapable child. Much like Alice, though, she didn't see herself quitting any time soon. She needed the money.

Having made it to the apartment building, she walked through the large front doors and started making her way to the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Riley. How was work today?" the secretary at the front desk said in greeting.

"Same as usual. How are you?" Riley replied in an uncharacteristically polite manner.

"I'm just fine. Thank you," replied the secretary. Then she asked, "Say, isn't today your birthday?"

"It is, actually. I wasn't sure you knew that." Riley said with a little surprise as she pushed the button which summoned the elevator.

"I don't suppose you have any special plans?" inquired the secretary.

It had taken no more than a minute for the elevator to arrive. Presently, a ding was heard and the doors opened. Riley stepped inside. She pushed the button marked with her floor's number.

"I never have, and probably never will," Riley finally replied as the doors closed, ending the conversation. This did not come as shock to the secretary, but she couldn't help wondering what was in bag Riley had brought with her.

Riley was the only person in the elevator. So, she was alone with her thoughts. She had icy blue eyes and naturally brunette hair. Like Marie, Riley had dyed her hair as a teenager. She had chosen black, her favorite color. When she got older, however, she had dyed it back to a light brown which was closer to her natural hair color. She had also gotten a couple of piercings, but had since stopped wearing the jewelry. It was fair to say that Riley had done a lot of growing up. In fact, that statement could apply to any of the four survivors. Still, Riley continued to gravitate towards black clothing. It was also true that it had ceased to be the only color she chose to wear. She also had a rather curious fascination with death, as she always had. That's right; Hades has officially broken the oath. Don't pretend to be surprised.

Riley now opened the door to her apartment. After making herself comfortable, she entered the small kitchen with her birthday treat. She selected a cupcake from the box, and pulled a candle out of the package as well. After sticking the candle into the cupcake, she lit it with a lighter she had taken from one of the kitchen drawers. Closing her eyes, she made an impossible wish. She wished that the terrible event she witnessed at Camp Half-Blood all those years ago had never happened. Obviously, she recognized how absurd this was. What's done is done.

Riley promptly removed the candle from the cupcake, and sat down on a nearby chair to enjoy the dessert. She might have been contemplating whether her wish was even remotely possible. It would certainly improve her life if it was. After the last bite of savory dark chocolate cake had vanished, Riley settled down on the couch with a novel she had been reading. It was all she could think of to do at the moment. It was all she was in the mood to do, for that matter. Pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Riley woke with a start. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She had never asked the secretary if any mail had come for her that day. It was extremely rare that any did, but she had made a habit of asking anyway. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:00 at night.

"It's worth a try," Riley thought out loud.

So, she rode the elevator back down to the lobby. As she had expected, the secretary had gone to bed. But in the slot marked with her name, Riley noticed a single envelope. Curious, she slipped behind the desk to grab the letter. I'm sure you know the drill by now. It was the seal which betrayed the contents. Taking a deep breath, Riley opened the letter from the ruler of the Underworld himself.


	6. An Invitation to Your Doom

Chapter 6: An Invitation to Your Doom

Now that you have been sufficiently acquainted with our four heroines, I think it's important that I inform you as to what was happening on Olympus at this time. For this, we need to go back to the morning of the day the four letters arrived.

As you know, Grover had been searching far and wide for new demigods. Up until this point, his search had been unsuccessful. Unsuccessful, that is, until he stumbled upon Julie, Alice, Marie, and Riley. As soon as he became certain they were demigods, he had returned to Camp Half-Blood and asked that the gods and goddesses meet on Mount Olympus. He had simply stated that he had "big news".

The gods and goddesses naturally assumed he had made some progress on his mission. Still, they did not understand why this required a meeting. He must have very big news, indeed, because he had even requested that Hades be present to hear the information.

Regardless, they had all gathered as requested. They had been chatting incessantly, exchanging opinions as to why Grover's news must be told in this way. You might say they resembled Julie's students. This was the state Grover found them in when he clip-clopped into the large throne room. He had already relayed his exciting news to Chiron, and couldn't wait to inform the gods and goddesses. All eyes were glued to the satyr from the moments he entered the room. All conversations had immediately stopped.

"Now, you've all obviously guessed the nature of my information. It's also obvious that you're wondering why it requires you to meet in this way," Grover began. "I have, indeed, discovered several demigods. I've found four of them, to be exact. Not only that, but, based on their ages, they are clearly survivors of the terrible tragedy that struck our camp a full 10 years ago."

This aroused many shouts of excitement and much applause from the gods and goddesses.

Grover allowed a few moments of celebration before continuing. "All four of them are women. I have observed them for the past few days, and have determined their parentage."

He turned to face Athena. "The first is an intelligent young teacher with blond hair and grey eyes," Grover explained. Athena nodded approvingly, a broad smile on her face.

Turning next to Apollo, he said, "The second is a talented musician and poet, living in a theater." The god was noticeably pleased and proud that one of his children had escaped alive.

Grover turned to the goddess of love next, and stated, "The third is a gorgeous young lady with a unique singing voice. She's certainly her mother's daughter. It's such a shame that she's been reduced to living in a dirty warehouse." Aphrodite was certainly overjoyed, but couldn't help frowning at her poor daughter's fate.

Finally, Grover faced Hades. "The fourth young woman has an affinity for death and the color black. She's your daughter, no doubt about it." Was that a faint smile Grover saw on his face? He rarely saw Hades smile.

The gods and goddesses immediately began cheering and celebrating. Before they could make plans to meet with the women, however, Zeus interrupted the clamor to ask for their attention. His request was immediately granted, for he had sounded very serious.

Zeus was quick to inform them of the reason for his interruption. "There will be a time for celebration soon enough. Unfortunately, it is not now. The four of you should contact your children, but ask them to report to Camp Half-Blood as soon as they have visited their parents. I have good reason to believe that Cronos is planning another uprising."

This, dear reader, is where the letters come in.

When we left Julie, she was standing in awe in front of her little mailbox. After recovering from her initial shock, she had opened the letter from her mother.

_Dearest Julie,_

_ You cannot imagine my joy upon hearing that you are alive. I'm sure you will be glad to know that three of your friends survived as well. You can see who they are for yourself when you return to Camp Half-Blood. Yes, it is necessary. Chiron will tell you more when you arrive. For now, you should know that Olympus is in great danger. You have one day to visit your father. I hope we will see each other soon._

_Your mother,_

_Athena_

Julie couldn't decide whether her tears were of joy or fear. Maybe it was both.

Meanwhile, Alice still sat on the couch in her room in the theater, clutching her own letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_ It is good to hear that you survived. My hope and pride are once again revived. You are not the only one who escaped that terrible fate. Three others will meet you at Camp Half-Blood's gate. You will have but one day to visit your mother. There is no time to spare another. Mount Olympus is in mortal danger. You will find that the threat is no stranger. First, it is your prowess with an arrow you must lend. Then, we have our long parting to mend._

_Your father,_

_Apollo_

Of course, her father's perpetual rhyming made Alice smile, but there was also another reason why she was laughing. "Wow. Not even a minute later and my prophecy is already starting to come true. That has to be a record!" After her laughter had subsided, Alice began to consider the seriousness of the situation.

Back in the abandoned warehouse, Marie was curled up with Crystal, staring at the letter in her hand with much apprehension. After a reassuring lick from her cat, she managed to muster up the courage to open the envelope. She then proceeded to read the note inside.

_Dearest Marie_,

_I am so very happy to know that you are alive. I'm terribly sorry that you witnessed what you did. You must be half crazy with fear. If it's any consolation, three of your friends are alive too. You are to meet them at Camp Half-Blood. Please go, Marie. It is very important that you do. Get some rest, and then spend tomorrow with your father. You need to be at the camp by sunrise the following day. There is a great threat that must be stopped._

_Your loving mother,_

_Aphrodite_

Not even Crystal's affectionate meows could sooth Marie as she trembled with fear and tears.

We have come to the final letter. Riley sat on top of the main desk in the lobby of her apartment building, pouring over the letter with interest.

_My dear Riley,_

_ I was glad to hear that you are alive. I don't have many children, you know. I hope it will please you to know that three other demigods survived the attack as well. The four of you are to return to Camp Half-Blood. I know that it's probably your least favorite place, but there is no choice. You do get to spend tomorrow with your mother, of course. Be proud, for you will become heroes if you are able to stop the threat Zeus says is approaching._

_Your father,_

_Hades_

Riley was happy with the one piece of good news her dad gave. As for the rest, she couldn't help feeling that she was being cordially invited to her ultimate doom.

**Another chapter completed! Sweet! I'm not the type of person who would put my story on hold until I get reviews, but just one would be lovely. Thanks!**


	7. Some Reunions

Chapter 7: Some Reunions

Julie stood on the front porch of her father's house, trembling. She had been staring at the doorbell for almost five minutes with an expression that seemed to be a mix of excited anticipation and worry. She was fighting back tears. She had been dreading this day, not because she didn't love her father, but because she knew she had kept her survival a secret from him for much too long. Julie finally rang the doorbell. Suddenly, there was her dad, staring at her with the exact look she had pictured in her mind. He clutched his heart and let out a long breath, one he had been holding in for the past 10 years. Once the wave of relief had subsided, he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Mr. Jeffries maintained this grip for what seemed like ages, and then invited Julie inside, eager to hear the whole story.

After they had taken seats in the kitchen, Julie began with her escape from the army of monsters. She described how she had moved from place to place, sleeping where she could find a suitable spot. She went on to explain that she had gotten a full college scholarship because of her unique intelligence, and later became a teacher. Finally, she told her father about the letter that had brought her there. Her father seemed fascinated.

"Wow. I can't believe I missed all of that," said Mr. Jeffries.

"You really shouldn't have," Julie replied. "Dad, I am so sorry I let you think I was dead all this time."

With that, the two once again wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, Alice was in a similar predicament at her mother's house. She had hesitated at the door for all the same reasons. However, she knew she had made the right choice when she saw her mother. Their reunion was a happy one, with some tears shed as well.

Alice was eager to tell her mom about her performances at the theater, and the letter she had gotten. Rachel was just happy to have her daughter back. The two talked excitedly for quite a while. They were so glad to be together again, that they even talked about the tragedy that had taken place at Camp Half-Blood.

"I had a prophecy about it, you know," Alice commented. "I knew the army of monsters was coming, but I didn't want to scare anyone. I've regretted the decision ever since.

"I'm sorry. That must have been terrible for you," Mrs. Everhart replied, sighing. "I should never have given you the spirit of the Oracle."

"It's okay, mom. I was ready for the responsibility. Besides, you had carried the burden long enough." Alice continued by saying, "I had a prophecy yesterday. Everything in the letter was in the prophecy. I guess I'll be finding out about the great battle when I get to Camp Half-Blood in the morning."

Elsewhere, Marie had just knocked on her father's front door. Tears streamed down her face as she waited for an answer. They weren't tears of dread or regret, however. They were tears of pure joy. Marie had not enjoyed living in a warehouse, as I'm sure you can imagine. Despite this, the incredible terror that had weighed on her heart for the past 10 years had prevented her from venturing far. Even singing for tips had been a struggle. Now that she had no choice but to return to the camp, she was finally here. Marie was still scared, obviously. She hated thinking about what waited for her at Camp Half-Blood. But she didn't want to focus on that today. Today was for focusing on her dad. Speaking of which, he had just opened the door, and the two were currently locked in a firm embrace. They remained like this for at least five minutes, silently crying all the while.

Father and daughter entered the house and practically fell onto the couch. Marie did not hesitate in the least to begin her story. Mr. Elfirth couldn't help but sob when he heard what she had been through. She may be older, but she was still his sweet little girl. She hadn't deserved any of that. Marie concluded by telling him about the letter.

"So, that's why I'm here," Marie had said. "I'm glad I came. I missed you dad."

"I missed you too, baby girl," her father replied.

After another brief hug, Marie continued. "The letter said I'm going to have to fight a battle. It's been so long. I don't know if I can do it."

"I know you can," her father said, reassuringly. "You're strong, and you're able to be brave when it counts. And do you know what else? I'll bet mom's going to be watching over you the whole time."

Mr. Elfirth was pleased to see that this statement brought a smile to his daughter's face.

Last, but certainly not least, is Riley's reunion with her mother.

The overwhelming joy with which she was greeted actually came as a bit of a surprise to Riley. Her mom certainly had never hated her, and Riley knew that. She had just never been this open with her love before.

"Look at you! You've hardly changed at all!" exclaimed Mrs. Davenport.

Riley giggled a little. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Riley's mother seemed glad that her daughter had done fairly well. The topic of the letter interested her greatly.

"So, you're dad contacted you himself? That hardly seems like him," Mrs. Davenport commented.

"I thought so too," Riley replied. "But I suppose I had to get the message somehow."

"And you really have no idea what kind of threat you're going to face?"

"None at all. I guess I'll find out when I get there," Riley answered.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing a daughter of Hades can't handle," said her mom.

Riley savored the compliment. She didn't get many of them.

Thus passed the day before what they all assumed would be the beginning of the end. It isn't surprising that they didn't know how it would really turn out.

**Sorry this is late! Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I just felt like the story would be incomplete without it. Again, just one review would be awesome! I really want feedback! Thanks!**


	8. Just Like Old Times

Chapter 8: Just Like Old Times

Not one of the four women who arrived at Camp Half-Blood the next day had ever imagined returning to that place again, let alone to meet three other demigods. The reactions when each of them, in turn, stood in front of the familiar gate began with fear, anger, and dread. However, smiles quickly replaced the frowns as they remembered all good times they had had there before the monster attack.

Unlike their reactions upon seeing the gate to the camp, their reactions upon seeing each other varied considerably. One might say it was like a great boiling soup of emotions. Julie was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Alice. The two had been very close friends, so they were both more than ecstatic to see that the other had survived. They wrapped each other in such a tight embrace that they were actually in danger of being strangled. They then proceeded to laugh and reminisce about all of the fun adventures they had together.

Marie was the next to arrive. She and Alice had been fairly close friends, so they exchanged a delighted hug as well. Instead of sharing memories, however, their hug was followed by Marie and Julie throwing hate-filled glares at each other. "Friends" is not exactly a word that could be used to describe these two. "Enemies" is a more accurate description of the relationship.

"Come on!" Alice exclaimed. "You two aren't even the least bit happy to see each other!?"

"Well, I'm happy she wasn't ripped to pieces, if that's what you mean," Julie replied, still staring Marie down.

"Thank you, Julie, for that lovely greeting," retorted Marie with more than a little sarcasm. "But, I suppose that's as heartfelt as it gets when you depend on knowledge for _everything_. You couldn't even listen to your heart when it comes to relationships. You'd just over think it!"

"Not this argument again!" Julie said, exasperated. "We've been through this already! If you rely on raw emotion for every decision, you're going to make the wrong choice. What you want at the moment may not be what's best in the long-run!"

The argument raged on until they were practically screaming. Alice tried to reason with them, but it was no use. They did not even hear Chiron approaching.

"That is quite enough!" Chiron bellowed. The three girls froze. Then he added, "Riley, would you please join us?"

Riley had arrived in the midst of the argument. Up until this point, she had been casually leaning on a nearby tree. She by no means hated the others. She had just never been one to socialize. She had always kept mostly to herself. She hadn't assumed that anyone would want to be friends with the daughter of Hades anyway, and nobody ever bothered her about it. Besides, she hadn't wanted to get involved with the mess that was going on in front of her. Now, she made her way over to the group.

"If the four of you are going to stand any chance of succeeding in your mission, you're going to need to cooperate. Is that clear?" Apologies and words of consent were murmured. "Excellent. Now that that's settled, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

"Yes, that would be the reason why we showed up in the first place," Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Right. It seems that Cronos is planning another uprising which is estimated to take place at the end of the week," Chiron explained.

"Cronos? As in the Titan that Percy Jackson defeated 25 years ago?" Julie asked.

"That would be the one, yes," Chiron confirmed.

"Are you kidding!? If Percy could barely defeat him with a sizable army of demigods, how do you expect the four of us accomplish it?" Marie snapped. She was terrified.

"Because I have faith in your abilities," Chiron replied. After a short pause, he added, "And so do your parents." At this, the four women exchanged looks. "Regardless, I'm sure it's been a while since any of you have even used a weapon. Let the training begin!"

Right from the start, it was obvious that Chiron's assumption had been correct. It was even true for Alice. She had selected her favorite bow and sheath of arrows from the camp's storage, and then proceeded to the target range. Sliding an arrow into place, Alice focused on her target. When she was satisfied, she let it fly. It hit one of the outer rings of the target. She tried again, and it hit in almost the same place. Alice closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Finally she fit another arrow to the string, and sent it flying. This time, the arrow nearly hit the center. Alice sighed. She had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile, Riley was practicing with a very unique weapon. It was a black spear with her name etched in silver on the shaft. The end opposite the tip was fashioned to look like a skull. The blade was poisoned. It had been a present from her father on her 13th birthday. Riley very much enjoyed the weapon. She practiced by hacking at training dummies, swinging her spear with style. After about an hour, Riley was confident that she could sufficiently mangle an enemy.

In the camp's arena, Julie and Marie were sparring with swords. Alice and Riley had taken a break from their own training to observe. The match had not started off as much, but they kept it up until they were dueling with relative ease and skill. At one point, the two seemed evenly matched. Sword met sword time and time again. When they paused to catch their breath, Julie took a moment to contemplate her strategy and predict what Marie's next move might be. Noticing that her opponent was in deep thought, Marie took the opportunity to knock Julie's weapon across the area, then land a blow on her armor.

Marie tossed her long, red hair confidently. "Ha! You see what over thinking gets you? Just act!" She threw her opponent a challenging smile.

The two then resumed their duel. In a move that was surprising to one and obvious to the other, Julie was able to use the strategy she had come up with to land Marie in the exact same situation she had been in a moment before. She disarmed her, and landed a blow.

"See what happens when you _don't_ think things through, Marie?" Julie pointed out. In response, Marie laughed sarcastically then glared at her opponent.

Alice and Riley glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

**And there you have it! The battle is coming soon! I promise! PLEASE review!**


	9. Two Temptations

Chapter 9: Two Temptations

The rest of that fateful week passed in much the same way. Every day, the four demigods trained fiercely, breaking only for meals. Gradually, they regained the skill and finesse in combat that had been lost after so many years without practice. Julie and Marie continued to spar while Alice and Riley worked with their own weapons. Once, Alice had even fired arrows for Riley to hit with her spear to test her aim and reflexes. During the final two days of this week, however, the four of them would face two horrible temptations.

Here's a little timeline. The letters were received on a Saturday. They visited their parents on Sunday. They arrived at Camp Half-Blood on Monday. Now, without warning, it was Saturday afternoon. Cronos would be attacking the very next morning.

After an especially vigorous morning of training, Chiron called the women together. He wanted to congratulate them on their hard work, but also wanted to make sure they knew what they were up against.

"The four of you have made remarkable progress this week." There were mumbled words of thanks from the demigods for his praise. "Regardless, it's going to take everything you have to defeat the army that is sure to await you."

With that, he drew a sword and made a slash in Julie's direction. She easily blocked it. Next, he attempted a swing at Marie. She was nervous, but managed to block it as well. Chiron then moved on to Riley. She quickly knocked the sword out of his hand with her spear. Chiron nodded in approval, and proceeded to point a tree a little ways away for Alice to hit. She swiftly notched an arrow, and landed it right in the center of the trunk.

Smiling, Chiron said, "That was a most excellent display, girls." His smile grew wider. "On that note…. I think you're ready." There were cheers and high-fives among the women at this statement.

After another hour or so of last minute practice, the four women went to the mess hall for dinner. A hearty meal of steak and potatoes had been prepared for them in preparation for the next day. After the customary sacrifices were made, they sat down at a table to eat. They were allowed to sit together since there were only four of them. They had become closer over the course of the week. Julie and Marie still had their usual fights, but even those had become less frequent. Despite this, the fast approaching battle left just enough tension in the air to make it a mostly silent meal.

At last, Marie said, "I'm scared."

"We all are," Alice pointed out.

"Even I'm worried, and that's saying something," Riley contributed. After another moment of silence, she added, "We could back out, you know. We could get out of here, and forget this whole thing ever happened."

This was the first temptation. Luckily, it was the more easily resisted of the two.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed. "We've worked way too hard this week to just give up the day before the battle. Besides, do we really want to let our parents' home get destroyed?"

"Alice is right," Julie offered. "We can't back out, especially not now. If Olympus is destroyed, the rest of the world will probably follow."

There were nods and words of consent from the other two as the meal drew to a close.

That night, the four were in their separate cabins, making failed attempts at sleep. In Athena's cabin, Julie was humbly asking for her mom's guidance.

"Please, mom, grant me the strength necessary for this battle. My friends and I will try our best, but I don't think we can do it alone." With that, she reached over and turned off her lamp.

Meanwhile, in the Apollo cabin, Alice was contemplating her prophecy. "Delicate like a flower? That has to be Marie. I don't see her as very strong or powerful, though. Oh well, no use losing sleep over it." Then, she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

Over in Aphrodite's cabin, poor Marie was wide-eyed with fear. "I can't possibly do this! I'm probably doomed." She took a deep breath. "If I'm going to stand a chance, I had better get at least a little sleep." She turned off her own lamp, and forced her eyes closed.

In the Hades cabin, Riley's thoughts were a little blunter. "How are the four of us supposed to defeat an army? I sure hope dad appreciates this." On that cheerful note, Riley drifted off to sleep as well.

In what seemed like no time at all, the four demigods found themselves standing in front of the Empire State Building, which had so far remained the entrance to Olympus. Julie, Alice, and Riley were attempting to comfort a shaking Marie while at the same time trying to suppress tremors of their own. All four were fully decked out in state-of-the-art armor. They glanced out over the empty landscape, which showed all the signs of a hasty departure. Cars were abandoned in the streets and doors were left hanging open. The city of New York had been evacuated in preparation for the battle on the pretense that a tsunami was approaching. The four women waited, and waited. Finally, a zombie-like figure on the back of a skeletal horse was spotted. It was assumed he was a messenger of Cronos. The Titan would have liked to come in person, but he couldn't very well do so without a body.

The figure stopped in front of the four of them, and the women drew their weapons in defense. The figure waved its hand in a dismissive gesture, and they lowered their weapons again.

Riley asked, "So, where's this army we've been hearing about?"

In garbled and barely understandable sentences, which the demigods figured was the best such a creature could manage in the way of speech, the messenger replied, "Patience, daughter of Hades. My master hopes that won't be necessary. Cronos has heard about you four, and wishes to end this as quickly and efficiently as possible. If one of you surrenders yourself to him, and the other three go back into hiding, he might just spare your lives." Once the zombie-like messenger had finished, the four women looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

This was the second temptation.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but PLEASE review! I don't mean to sound desperate. It would just be nice to know what you guys think of the story. Once again, I won't be putting it on hold. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Shaking in Their Combat Boots

**It's been so long since I've updated! Sorry about that! Homework always gets crazy right before spring break, and then I went on vacation. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 10: Shaking in Their Combat Boots

At first, the offer was intriguing. Had the four of them actually thought they would be able to defeat an entire army of vicious monsters? Maybe giving up _was_ the best option. Sure, one of them would have to serve as Cronos's body, but that person could be satisfied in knowing that her friends were safe._ Right?_ The four young women were very conflicted, but then another thought occurred to them. What had their godly parents ever done to earn their loyalty? They had claimed them, that's what.

Then, the four demigods collectively shook their heads, ashamed that they had even considered it.

"We will never surrender!" Julie yelled, drawing her sword and pointing it directly at the messenger.

"I second that," Alice added, making an obvious gesture of taking an arrow from her quiver.

"I also agree with Julie," Marie said, drawing her own sword.

"We will defend Olympus at all costs!" Riley exclaimed, thrusting her spear into the air.

"Very well," responded the zombie-like creature. "I suppose you leave me no choice in the matter."

If anything good can be said of this army, it was that it certainly didn't waste time. Almost immediately after the decision had been made, a faint rumbling was heard in the distance. Julie, Alice, Marie, and Riley recognized the noise all too well, and it made them want to vomit. It was the sound of hundreds upon hundreds of monsters charging after their prey. The rumbling grew steadily louder, meaning the army was getting steadily closer. The demigods did their best to keep confident looks on their faces as they waited, but they were still trembling.

"We can do this, alright! We just have to believe in ourselves!" Julie exclaimed. This was especially difficult for Marie. She had never really believed in herself, not to mention these last ten years. Nevertheless, the other girls readied their weapons in response to Julie's encouragement.

The army arrived faster than was humanly possible. Then again, they weren't human. The army was made up of hellhounds, Cyclopes, as well as other less recognizable creatures. With a great cry, the women charged toward the beasts.

Julie ran at the Cyclops even as it ran at her. The large hand reached down, but Julie swiftly dodged it. Leaping, she managed to stab the monster in its knee. With a great bellow, the Cyclops bent down to rub at its wound. Julie used this opportunity to kick the creature firmly on its heel. Since the Cyclops was momentarily unbalanced, this blow caused to fall forward onto the concrete. Then, Julie jumped onto its back, and plunged her sword in as far as it would go. Satisfied that it was dead, she pulled the sword back out and prepared to move on. She didn't see the other Cyclops coming up behind her.

Meanwhile, Alice had run into a small alley in between two buildings. She was currently confronting three hellhounds. All three were snarling and inching towards her menacingly. Alice felt confident, however, and she quickly fit an arrow to her bow. She let it fly, and it landed squarely in the forehead of the hellhound directly in front of her. The creature fell, and its companions were greatly angered. Alice quickly finished off the other two, and, after reclaiming her arrows, turned to go back to the street. A noise stopped her, however. As if they had sensed what had happened to their companions, four more hellhounds ran around the corner, barking uncontrollably. This so startled Alice that she dropped her bow and the three arrows she had been holidng.

As for Riley, she was killing monster after monster with her spear. She got a grim sort of pleasure from watching her enemies crumple to the ground in front of her. After defeating her latest foe, Riley took a deep, relaxing breath. This brief moment of peace was disturbed when Riley turned with a gasp to the sound of running feet behind her.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! **

**Thanks so much to the guest who gave this story its first review! It was a lovely review at that. Hopefully that will inspire more people to review. The more the merrier! **


	11. A Surprising Burst of Courage

Chapter 11: A Surprising Burst of Courage

What was Marie doing during this time?

The smallest of the four demigods stood alert, her sword casually at her side. The hand holding it sweated and trembled, making keeping a firm grip on the sword difficult. The messenger, who also appeared to be in command of the army, recognized that Marie was a minor threat compared to her friends. He told the monsters not to bother with her just yet, only sending the occasional opponent to keep her occupied. Of course, Marie certainly wasn't complaining about this. Luckily, she had managed to kill the few monsters that came after her, but the blood dripping from her sword further unsettled her. At the moment, however, she was most worried about how the battle was going for her friends. She was about to find out.

From her right, Marie heard a cry.

"Let me go!"

She recognized that voice as Julie's. The next sound she noticed was a vicious snarling and heavy, terrified breathing from the left. She remembered that Alice had gone in that direction. She then became conscious of the sound of at least 10 pairs of running feet behind her. That must be where Riley is. What was going on? Marie gulped, and turned in the direction of Julie's voice. She saw Julie struggling in the grip of a laughing Cyclops. Turning next to her left, she saw Alice at the mouth of a small alley, backed up to the wall by four hellhounds. Her terror building, she turned around. It's hard to say whether Marie picked the best or worst moment to look behind her. That was the moment when the group of zombie-like figures caught up to Riley and grabbed her by the arms.

Marie heard what sounded like an amused laugh from behind her. Turning again, she saw the zombie messenger.

"Look at your friends now, daughter of Aphrodite," the figure taunted. "Surrender now or I can have then killed with a snap of my fingers."

Marie glared at the figure. She hated this creature for threatening her friends. She could feel her blood boiling inside of her. Suddenly, she was no longer scared. She was furious.

"Never!" she cried, running in the direction of Julie and the Cyclops.

Marie ran as fast as she could, holding her sword high. When she reached the Cyclops, she swung that sword with all her might. The blade landed squarely in the leg of the Cyclops. The creature howled with pain, dropping Julie to the ground. Her armor protected her, however. After standing up, Julie dusted herself off. She tenderly poked at her new bruises, wincing. Once she had regained her composure, she stared in awe after an already vanishing Marie.

Next, Marie went to Alice's aid. She was able to behead the four hellhounds with several swift motions. After flashing her friend a quick smile, she left to help Riley. Alice stood, and couldn't stop a smile of her own from appearing on her face.

_There will be a great show of strength and power from the one who is delicate like a flower._

Alice's smile grew wider. Her prophecy had come true!

Finally, Marie arrived at the spot where Riley was being held. The zombie soldiers had been so shocked by this spectacle that they had almost forgotten about their prisoner. Marie killed the two that were holding Riley, stabbing one completely through. Marie and Riley then ran to join the other women. Riley had to admit, she rather admired Marie's courage.

Once the four demigods had reached each other, they joined in a group hug. They were all very impressed with Marie.

"Marie, that was _amazing_! You really saved us!" Alice exclaimed. Julie and Riley added their congratulations as well.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you think you are," Julie said. That was all the time they had for celebrations, however. The monsters would be upon them again in a moment.

Marie took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this!"

The other demigods shouted their approval. Then, the four of them turned their backs to each other, weapons ready. The army was closing in once again.

And so, the battle continued on with even greater force.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Only two chapters to go! This story still only has 1 review. More would be awesome! Pretty please? Thanks! Just so anyone who cares knows, I may or may not post a chapter next weekend. I'm in the orchestra pit for my school's musical! I'm so excited, but I may be too tired to write a chapter. Still, I may post one Saturday morning! Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	12. The Battle is Won

Chapter 12: The Battle is Won

The great battle raged on in full force. The demigods were now more motivated than ever. They took down enemies one after another, almost blinded by rage and the determination to win. It was unlike anything that had ever been seen before.

At one point, Julie heard one of the zombies approaching her from behind. She smiled, knowing that it was moments like these when her superior intelligence came in handy. She feinted to the left, allowing her opponent to believe she was going to circle in that direction. Once her opponent had turned that way as well, she ran around the creature in the opposite direction. She got behind the zombie, and brought her sword down on its head. Julie brushed her hands together in satisfaction before reclaiming her sword.

Alice's archery skills were proving useful as well. Launching one arrow after another, she quickly defeated four hellhounds that had been approaching her. She turned swiftly, and killed four more that were coming from the other direction. She had claimed eight victories in only one minute. Alice was impressed with how much of her skill she had regained in only a week of training. Almost on a reflex, she notched her next arrow and took down yet another monster.

Marie was surely a sight to behold. She was slicing through enemies with her sword like her life depended on it. It did, of course. She had just never been that type of fighter before. When she was able to pause to catch her breath, she realized how different she had really become from the scared young girl who ran into that warehouse. After thinking about it, she decided it was certain. Her father wouldn't recognize this woman who fought so fiercely. Maybe she didn't even recognize herself anymore. It was understandable. She had to be strong to win this battle.

As for Riley, it seems to go without saying that she was doing well. She had just defeated an enemy when she heard a large group of zombies running her way. Riley saw this as her chance to use a trick she had been waiting to try all day. Letting out a cry, she slammed the end of her spear firmly on the ground. A rather large fissure opened up, sending all of the zombies plummeting to their doom. There are certainly perks to being a child of Hades.

By this time, it was mid-afternoon. The women didn't notice the lowering in the sky as they continued to fight in the most important battle of their lives. In fact, they didn't even notice the number of monster gradually declining until they had cut down all but the commander who had greeted them. The four of them looked around with rather confused expressions on their faces.

The zombie exclaimed, "No! That is impossible! I must go inform my master!" With that, he quickly galloped off on his horse.

That's when the realization hit. The four demigods broke out in grins and disbelieving laughter as they ran to congratulate each other.

They barely had time to celebrate, however, before something amazing happened. What could only be described as a road of golden light descended from the clouds above the Empire State Building until it reached the ground a few feet from where the women were standing. Traveling on this road were four chariots. The first was regal silver in color and decorated with olive branches. The second was a brilliant gold similar to the sun. The third was the same silver color as the first, but rather than olive branches, it was decorated with elaborate, swirling designs which occasionally formed the shape of a heart. The final chariot was as black as night, and plastered with the skulls of humans and monsters. I think you can guess who occupies each of these chariots.

Once the chariots had completed their decent, the four demigods knelt in front of their respective parent.

"That won't be necessary," Athena explained. "Today, it is our turn to honor you. The four of you have triumphed against seemingly impossible odds. We will be forever grateful to you for saving our home!"

The women rose as she requested, too ecstatic to speak.

"We would like all of you to accompany us back to Olympus," Apollo added. "A great celebration will be held, and the four of you shall be rewarded most handsomely for your heroics."

Julie, Alice, Riley, and Marie were unable to immediately appreciate this invitation. At the moment, they were focused on one thought only

They had actually won!

**Only one more chapter to go! My school's musical went great! The cast did an incredible job! Anyway, hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait for you to read about their reward! See you next weekend!**


	13. A Reward Fit for Heroes

Chapter 13: A Reward Fit for Heroes

Julie, Alice, Riley, and Marie now kneeled before their parents' thrones. That evening, an enormous feast had been held in their honor, which all of the gods and goddesses attended. Zeus himself had proposed a toast to the heroes. The four demigods simply couldn't stop smiling. Just think, only a week ago they had been going about their lives, trying to ignore the fact that any of this even existed. Now, they were feasting in the home of their parents, being hailed as heroes. It all seemed pretty amazing to them. They had actually defeated Cronos's army! Once the celebration had concluded, Zeus informed the four of them that he was prepared to offer a special reward.

As they rose, the women's curiosity as to what this reward could be mounted. They didn't say this out loud, of course. They didn't want to appear greedy. They simply looked expectantly at their beaming parents.

"First of all," Athena began, "allow us to congratulate the four of you on a job well done."

"We are tremendously proud of your victory and the sacrifices you made for our home," Apollo added.

"All of you overcame unbearable odds, and emerged as champions!" Hades said.

"We are eternally grateful for what you have done," Aphrodite proclaimed.

The four couldn't help but beam right back. They were so happy that they had made their parents proud.

"As for your rewards, your parents and I have discussed it a great deal," Zeus said. "We would like to offer the four of you immortality and permanent positions as advisors to your parents."

I'm sure you can imagine the looks of pure surprise on the four women's faces. Their reward was immortality? This was more than they had ever hoped for. It was also a big responsibility.

"Is it alright if we discuss this before making a decision?" Julie asked.

"By all means, go right ahead," Zeus said in agreement.

The four of them walked just out of hearing range, and then began to debate whether or not they should accept this offer.

"I think we should do this," Marie said. "Our parents are all we have to go back to, and they would probably want this for us."

"I agree," Alice replied. "I love playing my viola, but I was getting sick of putting up with the manager of the theater."

"Yeah, I was going to quit my job anyway, too," Riley added.

"Hold on!" Julie interrupted. "What about my students? I can't just abandon them."

"Come on, Julie," Riley said. I know that you're really smart, but you can't honesty want to be a teacher for the rest of your life."

"I suppose it could get rather dull," Julie conceded. "I'll just stop by the school the first chance I get, and resign."

"That's the spirit! This could be really exciting!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do this," Julie said.

Their decision having been made, the four demigods made their way back over to the thrones.

"We have decided to accept your offer," Julie announced.

"Excellent," Zeus said.

With that, he snapped his fingers, and a brilliant light shone around the four demigods. After the light vanished, they assumed that it was all said and done. They certainly felt powerful. However, something else happened. The light returned. This time, it engulfed them, swirling around their bodies. When the light vanished again, the women had transformed into birds. Julie became a noble owl, Alice turned into an adorable nightingale, Marie became a gorgeous dove, and Riley turned into an elegant raven. The birds flapped about in surprise.

From his throne, Zeus smiled. "There's no need to be alarmed. You can change back at will."

Sure enough, they were able to return to their human forms fairly easily.

Zeus laughed. "That was a little surprise we threw in. You each have a bird form that was chosen by your parent. We figured it would make traveling easier."

The girls giggled as well. What a marvelously fun idea!

They proceeded to run to their parents' thrones, where they were greeted with loving hugs. After goodbyes were said, light illuminated the throne room once more. Athena, Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite strode proudly out of the room, each with a bird perched on one shoulder.

And that is the story of these four unique demigods!

So, when you hear the hoot of an owl from a nearby treetop, think of Julie. When you see a nightingale flitting about while humming a tune, think of Alice. When a dove wakes you in the morning with its beautiful song, think of Marie. And when you see a raven keeping a close eye on its surroundings from a high perch, think of Riley. Think of them, and remember the four extraordinary women who risked everything, faced impossible odds, and were able to accomplish an amazing feat.

** Well, that's the end! I really hope all of you enjoyed this story. Reviews are much appreciated! It would be great to know what I did well and what I didn't do so well before I start my next story. Thanks for reading! By the way, Happy Mother's Day! Show your mom some love on Sunday!**


End file.
